Discutindo a 'quase' relação
by mandyd
Summary: Quer dizer que eu me declaro para você e você termina com ELA? AVISO: SPOILERS DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO.
1. Discutindo a 'quase' relação

Discutindo a relação (ou a falta dela)

Summary: Quer dizer que eu me declaro para você e você termina com a Annabeth? AVISO: SPOILERS DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO.

N/A: CONTÉM SPOILERS DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO.

Disclaimer: Tudo é do Rick Riordan e eu não ganhei nadinha para escrever isso. Maaaaas eu ficaria bem feliz em receber reviews XDDD

* * *

- Ah, não, isso não é justo.

- O que?

- O fim da história, oras!

- Por que?!

- Quer dizer que eu me declaro para você e você termina com a Annabeth?

- Er...

- Isso definitivamente não é justo! Você tentou me matar na primeira vez que me viu e é assim que termina?

- Ora, Rachel, você sempre tem que lembrar disso?

- Certo, vamos lembrar de algumas outras coisinhas: Eu te ajudei contra aquelas líderes de torcida demoníacas, te guiei pelo labirinto e salvei sua vida atingindo o senhor titã com a minha escova de plástico. Preciso citar mais alguma coisa?

- Rachel...

- Percy.

- Certo. Olha, Rachel, é uma história muito longa.

- Certo, comece a contar.

- Bem, ela é loira.

- E...?

- Eu acho que gosto das loiras.

- Qual o problema com as ruivas?

- Elas tem sardas.

- Você me da nos nervos.

- Você quem insistiu...

- Continue.

- Ela tem um boné legal.

- Certo, eu posso ter um boné legal também.

- Não, não pode.

- Por que não?!

- Porque não, oras.

- Hm.

- Bem, Annabeth me ajudou muito...

- Quer dizer que a minha ajuda não valeu de nada?

- Eu não disse isso, Rachel.

- Mas estava subentendido.

- Ah, Rachel, a gente termina assim porque é canon, pronto, falei.

- O que é canon?

- Quer dizer que foi pré-estabelecido assim, oras, era pra ser desse jeito.

- A troco de que?

- Porque foi assim que ele escreveu.

- Posso saber ele quem?

- O Rick Riordan.

- Não acho válido. Você tem um final feliz, ganha um desejo, salva o humanidade... E eu?

- Bem... Você vira o oráculo.

- Ah, certo. Era tudo o que eu queria.

- Pra quem está ligando?

- Pra esse tal de Rick Riordan. Precisamos ter uma conversinha sobre essa história de canon e oráculo...

FIM. Pelo menos por enquanto... HAUAHAUA

* * *

N/A: Bem, Vaaaamos esclarecer as dúvidas e agradecer pelas reviews :D

**A. Anthony M.**

A conversa é entre o Percy e a Rachel, somente os dois XD Bem, com eu avisei que continha SPOILERS, certo? Bem, no final do último livro da série a Rachel vira o novo oráculo e Percy fica com Annabeth. Percy não fica com a Rachel, essa fic é uma conversa entre os dois em que ela pergunta e ele "o porque" disso. DASHUSA que bom que gostoooooooou, se eu conseguir escrever mais alguma coisa eu postarei :) OBG :D

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

OBRIGAAAAAADA PELA REVIEW *-* HAUAH pois é, essa é Percabeth mesmo, não teve jeito, mas qualquer dia quem sabe eu posto uma Perchel XDD Tentarei continuar sim, obrigada :D

**Lelezuda**

QUEEEEEEE ÓTIMO QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU! Prometo que assim que escrever a continuação eu posto pra vocês, certo?

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS XDD


	2. A ligação

**Discutindo a 'quase' relação - A ligação**

**N/A:** CONTÉM SPOILERS DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO. Oi gente! Obrigada pelas reviews, ok? Amei mesmo, que bom que vocês gostaram! Bem, eu nem tinha a intenção de continuar a fic, porque achei que não ia receber nem uma review sequer HAUHAU Eu sou péssima com continuações, ok? Mas vamos lá, eu tentei s2

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem da saga Percy Jackson & os Olimpianos me pertencem, nem o Rick Riordan e nem ninguém que aparece nessa fic. Eu não ganhei NADA para escrever essa fic, mas não me incomodaria de receber mais algumas reviews! rs

* * *

- Alô?

- Rick? Rick Riordan?

- Sim.. Er, com quem eu...

- Rachel.

- Rachel do que?

- Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Muito prazer.

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo.

- Como você conseguiu meu número de telefone? E por quê pelos deuses você está me ligando? E como...

- MAS QUANTA FALTA DE CONSIDERAÇÃO! Quer dizer que já se esqueceu de mim? Você me criou, poxa!

- Ah, sim, seu pai. Lógico. Bem... Qual seria exatamente o motivo dessa ligacão, Rachel?

- Você é o senhor escritor sabe-tudo, eu esperava que já soubesse.

- Bom, tenho que admitir que não sei.

- Vamos lá... Adivinhe, adivinhe!

- Certo. Você quer uma remuneração pelo serviço de oráculo? Talvez uma nova escova azul de plástico? Uma nova cor de cabelo?

- Por que ninguém gosta das ruivas nessa história?!

- Bem, não foi o que eu quis dizer, Rachel.

- Certo, vamos direto ao ponto: Eu quero um novo final.

- Um novo... O que?!

- Um novo final. Nada de oráculo. Nada de Percy e Annabeth juntos no final. E eu realmente ficaria feliz com uma nova escova de cabelo. Mas não azul, porque é totalmente last summer.

- Ora, Rachel, acredito que você já saiba que eu não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. A parte do oráculo e de Percy e Annabeth, quero dizer.

- Mas por que não?! É você quem escreve! Simplesmente escreva um final diferente!

- Rachel, eu sinto muito, mais...

- Mas o quê?!

- Ora, as pessoas adoram histórias onde os melhores amigos que vivem brigando terminam juntos no final!

- Ah, é? Pois eu não adorei, não senhor.

- Certo. Mas veja bem, Rachel, não há mais nada há fazer! Os livros já estão publicados, já era.

- Já era?

- Já era.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não, eu quis dizer que não acabou. Vamos analisar bem a situação, Rick. Posso te chamar de Rick, certo? Bem, eu acho que pela minha excelente contribuição para o bom andamento da história eu mereço uma certa recompensa por isso.

- Devo adimitir que você realmente contribui para a história.

- Eeeeee... ?

- Ok. Mas isso deve ficar somente entre nós, ok?

- Sério?! Você vai me dar um novo final?

- Bem, na verdade não. Mas eu estou trabalhando em uma nova série e eu posso melhorar um pouquinho as coisas lá. Eu acho.

- 10 meses.

- O que?

- Você tem 10 meses para escrever.

- Rachel, não se pode escrever um livro em tão pouco tempo, eu...

- ...

- Rachel?

- ...

- Rachel? Chega de brincadeira, certo?

- ...

- Rachel? RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE?

- ...

- Isso é uma pegadinha de algum programa de TV ou coisa do tipo?

-...

- Porque se for, não tem mais graça.

- ...

- Ah, meus deuses.

END.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, eu não estava muito inspirada e coisa e tal, desculpem, vou fazer um outro capítulo mais bonitinho para acabar a fic ok? eu prometo s2


	3. Depois da ligação

**N/A:** Eis o último capítulo! Eu demorei um pouquinho pra escrever, é verdade, eu devo ter modificado umas quatro vezes esse capítulo desde o dia em que eu escrevi, pra tentar deixar o melhor possível para vocês xD Espero que gostem, de verdade s2

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Rick Riordan. Tudinho mesmo.

* * *

- Hm, hm.

- Rachel! Graças aos Deuses, Rachel, onde foi que você se enfiou? Eu te procurei em todos os lugares e...

- Eu só estava... Ah, deixa pra lá.

- Certo.

- Certíssimo.

- Você está bem, Rachel? Quero dizer, aquela coisa da ligação foi brincadeira, não foi?

- ...

- Rachel? Ah, não, não posso acreditar que você ligou.

- Percy, eu andei pensando. Quer saber de uma coisa?

- O que?

- Eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

-Conclusão?

- Sim.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o final da história, oras.

- Sério? E qual seria?

- Eu posso conviver com isso e meu coração continua aberto.

- Oh, isso é excelente, Rach...

- MAS eu andei pensando e tenho algo a declarar. Algo muito sério.

- M-muito sério?

- Sim.

- O-o que é, R-rachel?

- Aquele Rick Riordan demora demais para resolver as coisas. Acho que vou ter que fazer isso do meu jeito. Então... Bem, você me deve uma.

- O que? Ah, Rachel, eu já te agradeci por tudo e...

- Não, você me deve uma. E eu quero cobrar.

- COMO ASSIM?! O que aconteceu com "... meu coração continua aberto."?

- Me leve para jantar. E meu coração continua totalmente aberto.

- O QUE? Nem pensar. O que Annabeth vai pensar?

- Ah, não, ela de novo não, Percy! Me leve para um cafézinho, então.

- R-rachel...

- Me pague uma porcaria de sanduíche, Percy.

- Não posso simplesmente te comprar outra escova de cabelo?

- Pode. Para começar.

- O-o que quer dizer com isso?

- Digamos somente que o final pode mudar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Rachel?

- ...

- Rachel?

- ...

- Por que você sempre deixa as pessoas falando sozinhas nos finais das fics?

- ...

- Rachel, fala alguma coisa.

- ...

- Tá certo, eu te pago um sanduíche.

- ...

- Ok, então um cafézinho.

- ...

- Um cafézinho e um sanduíche.

- ...

- Um jantar. Um jantar inteirinho só para você.

- ...

- Rachel, vamos lá. Um cafézinho, um sanduíche e uma escova de cabelo é minha oferta final.

- Você promete?

- Ah, sabia que você não iria resistir a tanto.

- Promete ou não?

- Prometo.

- Promessa é divida.

- E eu vou pagar.

* * *

THE END!

**N/A:** Eu não sou muito boa em escrever finais, nunca fui, mas eu escrevi de coração e até achei que ficou bonitinho 3 Espero que vocêêês goooooooostem, se não fosse por vocês a fic não teria passado de um capítulo! obg s2 Aah, estou postando hoje mais uma de PJ, ok? Espero que vocês leiam, ela se chama 'Dezembros' hm e eu estou preparando uma lUKE/ANNABETH no estilo dessa aqui ˆˆEspero que tenham gostado e que gostem das próximas DHUASHUDSU ok, desculpem, não me contive, tive que fazer um merchan q HUASUH


End file.
